Life And Love At Beach City Grill
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. Also xover w/ Smallville. AU. When Sam goes to Stanford he discovers Beach City Grill and meets Priestly through his friend Jess, and he immediately finds himself captivated by the kilt-wearing, blue haired 'mohawk guy'. sam/priestly chloe/dean


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero.**

_This is a Sam Winchester/Boaz Priestly oneshot. In other words, SLASH. If you don't like this, please do not read._

_Slight crossover with Smallville due to the Chloe/Dean._

Inspired by Keepmeclose84's "Strange & Beautiful" video on youtube, even though it's a Priestly x Dean Forrester thingy (Jared's role in Gilmore Gilrs).

**A/N: Takes place in an AU universe (in which Mary never died) during Sam's 'Stanford' time.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're really going to like it." Jess assured Sam, eyes wide and grin bright as she tugged him behind her. "Beach City Grill is a _great_ place, and the sandwiches there are _amazing_."

Sam didn't know why he was letting Jessica drag him from his studies to just go and see some random sandwich shop. Maybe it was the fact that despite having arrived at Stanford months ago his roommate was the only friend he'd made, maybe it was the fact that with his brother Dean's phone call last night Sam felt he was the only one in his family not having a life of his own.

Sam wasn't sure.

But that phone call from Dean had really bugged him.

His brother was in love.

It wasn't that Sam wasn't happy for Dean for _finally_ falling in love, but, well, Sam just hadn't expected that when his brother had gone to be an assistant coach at Smallville High that he'd fall in love with a student there. Sure, they were deciding to keep their relationship secret until she graduated in a couple of months, but Dean sounded _serious_ about this Chloe Sullivan.

It was…_unnerving_.

Dean _wasn't_ a one-woman man, and yet he was talking rings and asking Sammy about how he felt about being the best man.

Sighing, Sam looked up as they entered the sandwich shop and stopped in his tracks when he saw the bright blue Mohawk.

_What the…?_

The young man behind the counter was laughing at something his two blonde coworkers were saying while he expertly worked on the grill. He looked at home in the quaint little sandwich shop, his smile and the friendliness in those eyes contrasting with the blue Mohawk and the various facial piercings.

"Jess!" A brunette who was pretty came up to them, smiling at Sam. "You must be _Sam_, the _roommate_."

She said that one word as if it were sex or something just as sinful and delicious.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm the roommate." He couldn't even remember how he and Jess had decided to rent a two bedroom apartment together to save money while studying, but people kept on getting the wrong idea about them, and it was beginning to bug him.

_A lot_.

Sam found his gaze slipping from the brunette back to Mohawk guy, who was shaking his head at the brunette and turning to the pretty blonde next to him wearing a bandana. "Ten says she tries to steal the guy while the friend is there."

"You're on." The other blonde, the one by the computer, grinned.

"You have _big hands_." The brunette was talking to Sam. "My name's Tish. What can I get you? A _ten_ _incher_?"

Sam noticed the others shaking their heads and smirking.

This was obviously a common occurrence.

"_Sam_." Jess pulled on his arm. "Tish was talking to you."

"Hmmm? Right, sorry." He tore his attention from the others and gave the girl Tish a weak smile before turning to Jess. "You order for us, I'm gonna go look at the painting over there." Without giving Jess any time to answer, he pulled away from her and went to look at the most intriguing painting on the wall.

It was of the Cliffside, the ocean, he recognized it as the beach close by. But it was also of a man and woman, naked, on horseback, facing a congregation of clothed folks in the sand.

It looked like some sort of ceremony.

"That's Trucker's wedding to Zo." A masculine voice said to Sam's right.

He turned and looked at the Mohawk guy, who was now wiping dry some cups. "A wedding?" He blinked, turning to look back at the drawing. "_Really_?"

Mohawk guy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Zo's the wiccan who owns the crystal shop right across from us. She and Trucker got married in the buff because their 'marriage' was like birth, they were starting a new beginning naked with only those who loved them to rely on."

Sam paused, turning to look at the guy, the hidden significance in the picture oddly _touching_. "Wow. That, that actually makes a lot of sense."

"Plus," the other guy announced. "You save a truckload of money by not renting the church, the limo, the _dress_."

Sam found himself laughing, laughing like he hadn't laughed since he'd left his mother and father in Lawrence and gone to study in California, away from all those he knew and loved.

"There you go." The guy pointed the now dry glass at him. "You looked _way_ too serious when you came in here."

"Hey _Priestly_!" An old woman sitting in the corner booth with a Chihuahua sticking its heads out of her bag interrupted. "How's about you giving me another of those sandwiches of yours? My baby and I are _famished_ today."

"No problemo Lucille." The guy, _Priestly_, turned his attention from Sam to the old lady and began chatting to her easily as he made the sandwich and went around the counter to place it on her table.

Sam blinked.

The guy was wearing a _kilt_.

And Sam, Sam found himself unable to look away.

He didn't even notice the way Tish and Jess were eyeing him as if he were meat and giggling amongst themselves.

"What?" Priestly asked, walking passed him once more and noticing the stare. "Never seen a man in a kilt before?"

"Braveheart?" Sam offered, turning and following Priestly to the counter as the other male went behind it.

"Mel knew what it was _all_ about." Priestly announced, leaning on the surface of the counter, before making a face and lowering his voice. "Look, you look like a nice enough kid."

Sam couldn't understand why all of a sudden he felt irked that Priestly saw him that way.

"So I'm going to give you a warning. Tish, well, she's something of a man eater." And he was saying this with no malice, just stating facts. "We went out in the past so I'm warning you, if she starts with the whole 'I don't like sex because I've never had an orgasm' act, run and hide."

Sam blinked, confused, and not exactly sure _why_ he was finding the brunette giggling with his friend more and more annoying. "Um, thanks."

"No prob bob." And with that Priestly turned his back on him and went around his business as more customers arrived, and he was put to work.

Sam found himself not exactly listening to Jess as they sat in their booth and she talked. He knew it was annoying her how out of it and inattentive he was, but he couldn't help it. He, he was just very distracted right now.

He found himself watching the man with the blue Mohawk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rung as Sam entered the Beach City Grill and he grinned at Jen, who looked up from her computer, where she was chatting with her long-distance boyfriend. She grinned back and nodded to the backroom with her chin. "Backroom."

"Morning honey." Lucille called, waving at him. "Priestly's in the back getting some things."

"Thanks Luce, Jen." Sam smiled, going to lean against the counter and wait for Priestly to get out.

Ever since he'd come that first time with Jess Sam had found himself coming to the cozy sandwich shop more and more by himself until he came in everyday. He _had_ heard Tish's famous line numerous times now, as she used it on different customers every day.

The fact that every single one of them fell for it _really_ made him feel bad about his sex.

"Hey Sammy." Trucker, the owner of the sandwich shop, appeared from the back room Priestly was reported to be in. "Was wondering when you'd be showing up. Priestly's in the back but he'll be out here soon."

If it wasn't for the fact that Sam felt more comfortable here than he did anywhere else, felt more comfortable with these people than he even did with Jess, he might have been _uncomfortable_ at how everyone assumed he came here for Priestly…

…Which, if he was being honest and open, he _did_.

"You're hiring help?" Sam asked surprised as he saw the sign in Trucker's hand as the older man made his way to the front of the store.

It read: **Help Wanted: Normal People Need NOT Apply**.

"Yeah." Trucker nodded, stopping on his way to put it on the window. "With Piper marrying Noah she's going to be concentrating on her studies and her family now, and won't have time to work here anymore."

"I'm going to miss her." Jen sighed from behind the computer.

"Me too." Lucille and Tish replied in unison.

"You people all act as if she died." Priestly snorted as he came out of the back room carrying a mysterious box he handed over the counter to Tish. "She's going to come here as a client with her Banana Republic poster child of a husband and her adorable little mini me."

Today Priestly's Mohawk was crimson red, his T-shirt read **Think. It's not illegal…yet** and he was wearing combat pants and boots.

"Sure, play hardcore in front of Sam." Tish leaned over the counter and pressed her finger to the tip of Priestly's nose in a _way_ too comfortable and familiar gesture that made Sam clench his fists. "But you know, deep down inside, that you're breaking up because of this."

Priestly smirked at Tish.

Sam found himself looking away, teeth and fist clenched, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

He didn't notice Trucker and Jen sharing a knowing look.

"Why don't _you_ apply for the job, Sam?" Jen asked after clearing her throat and speaking in a way that would have seemed rehearsed if Sam had been paying more attention.

"_Huh_?" He asked in surprise, turning towards the blonde. "_Me_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Trucker wanted to know. "You're here everyday _anyway_. Might as well make yourself useful and get paid for it."

Sam blinked, surprised, yet not hating the idea at all. "Um, okay."

"Wait," Tish spoke up. "What about the interview? You just can't _hire_ someone without an interview."

Sam was shocked at her speaking up against him working there.

"Don't mind her." Priestly announced, flicking his towel at her and smiling at Sam. "She does that with _everyone_. From what I hear, she did the same to Piper." He winked at the young college student. "Don't worry, I'm _sure_ you'll pass the test, I mean _Tish_ passed it for crying out loud!"

"What was that, _Boaz_?" Tish asked with feigned innocence.

Priestly winced and turned to her. "We spoke about that."

She just chuckled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Your first name is _Boaz_?"

Priestly pointed his finger to Tish. "Hers is _Platisha_."

"_PRIESTLY_!" Tish cried out in horror.

"You started it!" He ducked and thus missed the towel she'd thrown at his face.

"_Children_, please." Trucker grinned before turning to Sam in all seriousness. "Elvis, dead or alive?"

Sam blinked, not exactly sure what was going on. "Undetermined?"

Priestly smirked. "Better than Piper's answer." He snorted and shook his head. "She actually thinks he's _dead_."

Jen and Tish giggled.

"Roswell, real or hoax?" Lucille called out.

"_Real_." Sam answered, laughing when Priestly gave him the two thumbs up at that answer.

"The color of Priestly's nails today." Jen suddenly asked.

"Scarlet." Sam answered without even looking, wondering why Jen smirked broadly. "What?" He turned to look at Priestly's nails to make sure he'd said the right color, the guy changed his nails and hair color every friggin day.

Yep, Priestley's nails _were_ scarlet.

So why was everyone grinning at him like that?

"Hired." Trucker announced with a grin. "I better put this sign away."

And that day Sam Winchester started working at Beach City Grill.

"Come on kid." Priestly came around the counter and placed his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Let me show you the ropes."

"I'm not a _kid_." For some reason Sam _really_ needed Priestly to understand that.

Priestly stopped for a moment, smirking to himself, before giving Sam an odd look. "Oh, I know you're not, Sam. Don't worry about that."

Not sure _why_ he was blushing, Sam just cleared his throat and ducked his gaze, meekly letting Priestly take him to the back of the counter and show him what his duties now were.

For some reason he was happier now than he'd been for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beach City Grill." Sam answered the phone, grabbing the notepad and pen needed to take down the order. "How may I help you?"

"_Sam-my_!" His brother's voice rung in his ears.

Sam blinked, putting down the notepad. "_Dean_? How did you get this number?"

"Your roommate gave it to me." Dean Winchester replied. "Why didn't you tell us that you've been working for months now? Are you low on funds or something?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "I—I really love working here, that's all."

"In a sandwich shop."

"_Yes_, in a sandwich shop." Sam nodded, feeling a little offended on behalf of his workplace. "So what's with the call in the middle of the day? You usually wait till late at night."

"Yeah, well, it's a special occasion." Dean announced. "Things with Chloe are going the way I hoped, and I want you to meet her."

"Really?" Sam blinked, surprised. "When?"

"When's your break?" Dean asked. "By the way, you look so _weird_ with an apron."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked outside, immediately spotting his brother leaning against him Impala, cell phone in one hand, and the other wrapped around a beautiful blonde.

The reunion was happy as the brothers embraced, and then after a quick introduction all around Sam, Dean and Chloe retired to one of the back booths. Sam found that he liked Chloe, the snarky blonde had his brother wrapped around her little finger and it was amusing to see his brother so love struck.

"I'm really glad to have met you." Chloe smiled at Sam when Dean had disappeared to the bathroom. "Your friends are amazing." Her green gaze went to Priestly, who was laughing at something Frank, another regular, was saying. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, following Chloe's gaze to Priestly and going red. "Uhm, no, we---uh, we're only _friends_."

Chloe looked surprised. "_Really_? I'm sorry, I—that was wrong of me." She looked a little embarrassed. "It's just that you two keep looking at each other the same way Dean and I do, but I shouldn't have just assumed. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Sam smiled at her, but something nagged the back of his head at those words.

When it was time for Dean and Chloe to return Sam hugged them tightly and watched them until the Impala disappeared. He then returned to the shop and realized that his gaze went immediately to Priestly. It was as if he was subconsciously constantly searching him out, seeing where he was, that he was okay, that he was there, with _him_.

'_You two keep looking at each other the same way Dean and I do'_ Chloe's words kept echoing in his mind.

Sam's eyes widened.

_No_.

He blinked, running his hand through his hair.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

"What's wrong Sam?" Priestly asked, looking up at him, worried. "Everything okay with your brother and his girl?"

"Y-yeah." Sam nodded, giving the other boy a shaky smile. "Everything's okay."

Priestly gave him a long, penetrating look before smiling back. "Okay then." And assured that Sam was fine he went back to work.

Sam's gaze continued to follow the older man.

_Could it?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wasn't working well today.

He was making mistake after mistake and his attitude _sucked_.

His narrowed gaze went, once more, to the reason _why_ he was having such a bad day.

Just outside of the shop, Priestly was talking to some punk who had come into Beach City Grill asking everyone's favorite purple Mohawk wearing guy to take him back.

The day Sam found out that Priestly was bisexual was the day he had to watch the guy he'd finally admitted to himself that he liked, and Priestly's _ex boyfriend,_ outside having what _should_ be an argument.

But if anything, it looked like they were talking out their problems and getting closer to getting back together.

Jen and Tish were silent, sending Sam worried glances as he slammed down a finished, wrapped sandwich to be served.

He then returned his gaze to Priestly and the _other guy_, fists clenching when he found them hugging.

That was all he could take.

Tearing off his apron Sam stormed to the door and jerked it open. "_Priestly_." He knew his voice was harsh but he didn't care since the two jumped apart. "Trucker says to remember you're on the clock."

Both of them knew Trucker would never say something like that, that he'd respect Priestly's need to resolve this, but Priestly just nodded.

"Okay." Turning to the _dick_, Priestly smiled at him. "It was good talking to you, man."

"You too." The other guy whispered before turning and leaving.

Priestly sighed, watching him go, before shaking his head and walking right passed Sam into the store and towards the back room.

Sam found himself hot on the older guy's heels, closing the door behind them once they were in the back room. "What the hell was that?"

Priestly turned to look at him. "I don't think you're blind _or_ deaf, Sam. You _know_ what that was."

"So you're bisexual." Sam announced. "You like guys."

"Does that bother you, Kansas?" Priestly was defensive all of a sudden.

"_No,_ I--," Sam growled as he ran his hand through his hair. "_Don't_ get back with that loser, okay?"

Priestly went still, eyebrow raised. "Don't get _back_----?"

"Yes, _don't_." Sam nodded fiercely.

By now Priestly looked confused. "Why would I---?"

"Just _don't_. _Please_."

Priestly was silent for a moment, eyeing Sam curiously. "Why not?"

Sam took in a deep breath. "Because _I_ like you."

There was a moment's silence as Priestly just watched him, before the older man suddenly snorted, a smile on his face. "It was about _time_ you figured it out, kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid." Sam growled, but then he realized what had been said and his eyes widened. "You _knew_?"

"Long before you did, apparently." Priestly was grinning, shaking his head. "Figured it'd take you a while to figure it out considering it was something new to you, but honestly? I didn't think it'd take you this long." He folded his arms over his chest. "You're going to _Stanford_ on full scholarship for crissakes, thought that made you some sort of genius or something."

Sam found a crooked smile tilted the side of his lips. "Nah, not a _genius_."

There was silence between them.

Sam cleared his throat and ducked his gaze. "Do you? Like me…I mean."

Priestly snorted. "You really _aren't_ a genius."

There was more silence.

Priestly rolled his eyes at Sam's uncertainty. "Yes. That means _yes_."

Sam grinned brightly, ducking his gaze once more, blushing. "Uhm, _good_." He cleared his throat. "Can I kiss you now?"

Priestly chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure kid."

Sam frowned, looking up and stalking towards Priestly. "I'm _not_ a kid." And with that he used up all of his stored courage and grabbed the shorter man, pulling him to him as he lowered his lips to Priestly's and kissed him.

When Priestly's hands lost themselves in his hair, and he opened his mouth more to the kiss, Sam lost himself in the feeling and lost all nervousness.

It was him, it was Priestly, and it was _perfect._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the door, Jen and Tish had their ears to the wood, eyes wide, grin splashed on their faces as they pulled away and looked at each other.

The girls giggled and high-fived.

"_Well_?" Lucille asked from her favored booth. "Are they _finally_ getting it on?"

Trucker chuckled from where he sat by the computer.

"There's been confessions all around and a petition for some immediate mouth to mouth action." Jen announced with a large grin on her face.

"Who asked who?" Trucker looked amused.

"Sam asked Priestly." Jen answered.

"I didn't think the guy had it in him." Tish admitted. "After that all I could hear were moans and things falling, so its safe to say that _no one_ dare go into that back room until they come out or you'll be scarred till death."

"_Finally!" _Lucille gave a little squeal and clapped her hands, her Chihuahua giving two excited barks. Lucille then paused, tilting her head to the side. "I wonder who'll bottom."

Jen and Tish exchanged amused glances and giggled once more.

Trucker sighed, smiling.

One more of his 'children' had finally found true love.

_Good for them_.

He raised his eyebrow as a handsome client walked through the door and Tish was on him like bees on honey.

_Now, if only I could get this girl to stick to one guy, I'll be a happy man_.

Trucked sighed, shaking his head.

Then again, he couldn't really ask for miracles, now, could he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was my first Winchester slash, so I'm nervous as hell, (insert nervous laughter here).**

**Review?**


End file.
